1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organic compound, and an organic light emitting device and an ink composition each using the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order that the performance of an organic light emitting device such as light emitting efficiency, the color purity of a luminescent color, or a lifetime may be improved, a large number of materials for organic light emitting devices each having such improved performance, and a large number of organic light emitting devices each having such improved performance have been developed.
A large number of condensed polycyclic compounds have been heretofore developed to serve as singlet light emitting materials. A large number of materials for compounds each having a pyrene ring out of those condensed polycyclic compounds have been developed because the compounds each having a pyrene ring each have a relatively high fluorescent quantum efficiency. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-118682 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-63988 each report an organic light emitting device using a pyrene compound having a pyrene ring as its central skeleton as a light emitting material.
At present, however, none of those organic light emitting devices each using a pyrene compound has sufficient initial characteristics such as light emitting efficiency, and a sufficient duration characteristic against, for example, luminance degradation due to long-term light emission.